


scream poetry

by stormholt14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormholt14/pseuds/stormholt14





	1. Chapter 1

_I WANT TO WRITE A POEM ABOUT YOU BUT I HAVE NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW YOUR EYES SHINE AND HOW YOUR SMILE MAKES MY WORLD FEEL LIKE ITS NOT FALLING APART AND I WANT TO WRITE WORDS THAT DESCRIBE YOUR BEAUTY BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE WORDS DON'T EXIST THAT CAN POSSIBLy DESCRIBE YOUR PERFECTION._


	2. Chapter 2

TELL ME IM GOING TO DIE TELL ME THE SUN IS GOING TO EXPLODE TELL ME THE WORLD IS E N D I N G AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO TO STOP IT BECAUSE IF I HEAR IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY ONE MORE TIME  _ ****_ _ **I WILL SCREAM.**_


End file.
